wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Farmer of Iridos 4
“The Farmer? Yeah, he’s a big fellow; about 7 feet and looks like he’s got muscles made of steel cords. He never tires of silence or solitude but I’ve seen him in town once or twice getting more seeds. He’s been farming that barren wasteland south of Golgotha Flats for going on a hundred years now, if you can believe the stories. Now folks out there have a story they tell, that once he was one of the Emperor’s finest but putting stock in that’s a fool’s errand. As far as anyone can remember, he’s been there since the war; a hundred years ago a group of xenos scum just showed up outa' the blue and found their way to Iridos 4. They had their heart set on killing everyone here but the Eagle Warrior fellows came along and purged them dead, setting fire to half the planet’s trees. If you believe the stories he’s one of their number who thought the price too high and stayed behind to replant each and every one of them. Don’t know if it’s true but it makes he hell of a good story for the youngins.” -Bartholomew Crag Possibilities Sgt. Cincinnatus No one knows the truth behind the fabled Farmer of Iridos 4 but some say he’s an Eagle Warrior who seeks penance for some great smudge on his honor during the 2nd Battle for Iridos 4. Imperial records show that a marine named Argyrippus Cincinnatus, a Sergeant of a tactical marine squad, was killed on the planet 1 month after operations concluded on Iridos 4. If the hearsay is to be believed this was a way of “freeing” him to fulfill his or the chapter’s penance for some failure on their part. He seems to be re-planting much of a patch that was destroyed by the battle. He subsists on some crops he cultivates and sells his produce and a few craft goods he makes in the wilderness. Emperor’s Servant It is possible that he is not an Eagle Warrior but a member of the Emperor’s Servants chapter who say the plight of the fallen world and undertook the endeavor himself. After the battle of Iridos 4 that chapter is noted for having sent supplies and even stationed some commissioned support staff there. Exiled Freak It is possible that The Farmer of Iridos 4 is a failed space marine candidate who escaped death, an ogryn-human hybrid, or some other disgusting mutant who landed and took up farming due to the solitude it provides him. The Inquisition is not in the habit of tracking down far-flung rumors about backwater farmers on hostile sectors on the edge of the Imperium to check their genetics. The Kordova Affair During the 3rd Battle of Iridos 4, a xenos force known as “The Kordovins” invaded from the Immaterium and ravaged the world. Many of the settlers died and, though the Wardens were dispatched, the city of Golgotha Flats was under siege. Golgotha Flats, the capital of Iridos 4, was home to most of the civilians and the siege effectively locked them in. Though not reflected in the official Imperial records many eye witness accounts attribute the death of over 200 Kordovins to The Farmer who is said to have fought them with rudimentary weapons and savagery. Fate The Farmer has not been seen in two hundred years but people still say he’s out there somewhere planting trees. The forest that now covers 50% of the badlands and is still growing is seen as evidence of his continued service to the Imperium. While the official name for this forest is “Habitation Project 417A” it is known by the locals as “Farmer’s Forest” in his honor. Category:Koronus Expanse